


5 Years Takes Time

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M, isak x even, parenting evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak and Even adopt a sweet daughter named Sol and go through the steps and learning lessons of parenting.





	5 Years Takes Time

When Isak and Even had first decided to adopt, they didn't read through the 'fine print' of what taking care of a child may hold. The first five years for them were the hardest - but considering they adopted a girl, they thought they had a clear mind set of what they were up against. But, boy, were they wrong, because over the course of the first five years of taking care of their daughter would really open their eyes to many things.

-

The first year;

Isak had just gotten Sol to sleep in her crib after having fed her a bottle of warm milk. It was a working cycle over the past few weeks since they had adopted her, but tonight Isak felt relieved since Even was home a bit earlier from his shift. He collapses onto their bed, Even chuckling as he heaves out a sigh, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"I finally got her to sleep. Took some effort, but I did it," Isak grumbles, crawling up closer to Even who smiles at him, instantly wrapping his husband in his arms.

"You did good," Even tells him, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"You've told me that for the past five weeks since we got her," Isak huffs, burying his face into the crook of Even's neck.

"I'm not wrong," Even laughs. "It'll get easier."

"I just need a full night of sleep for once," Isak says as he pushes himself under the duvet, his eyes drooping closed and he can feel Even's fingers run through his hair. Isak allows his breathing to slow, his muscles relax as he tries to fall asleep but he moans as he can hear the loud crying coming from Sol's room. He moves to get up but he feels Even stop him and he looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just go back to sleep, I can handle it. Good night, Isak," Even says, placing a quick kiss on Isak's forehead before getting up from their bed and heading out of the room and into Sol's nursery and as soon as Isak closes his eyes again, he's fast asleep knowing Sol is being taken care of.

-

The second year; 

"Sol, please, can I have the TV remote?" Isak asks cautiously, holding out his hand towards his daughter who currently is in the midst of throwing a temper tantrum.

"No! I just want to play with it!" Sol screams, clutching the remote close to her chest.

"But honey, daddy and I need it to watch TV," Isak coaxes and he hears Even laugh softly as he watches, causing Isak to roll his eyes.

Sol whines, stomping her foot on the floor, "I wanna play with it!"

Isak groans softly, "If you give me the remote, we'll let you watch cartoons before you head off to bed tonight."

"Promise?" Sol asks carefully, giving her papa a questioning look.

"Me and daddy both promise," Isak gives her a smile and eventually Sol steps forward, handing over the remote. "Thank you, sweet pea. You can go back to playing with your toys while me and daddy finish playing our own game, okay?"

Sol nods, giving a quiet response, "Okay... daddy?"

Even pipes up to attention, smiling brightly at his little girl, "Yes, baby?"

"Can you make your special macaroni and cheese tonight?" Sol asks innocently, giving her best puppy eyes that neither Isak or Even can say no to.

"Of course. Anything for you," Even says and Sol grins, turning back to her pile of toys behind the sofa and sits herself down quietly, continuing on with her own business. Isak smiles, letting out a soft sigh as he walks back over to Even on the sofa and they sit back down together.

As Isak sits down, he whispers, "You spoil her too much."

Even scoffs, "Me? Excuse me, but who bought her the biggest teddy bear in the whole toy store because she was throwing a tantrum the other day?"

Isak shoves his shoulder, "It calmed her down, didn't it?!"

Even laughs, "I suppose. It's just the terrible twos, love. They pass."

Isak rolls his eyes again, smiling as he picks up the PS4 controller, "Shall I continue beating you at FIFA?"

-

The third year;

"I hate my job so much," Isak whines as he sets his toothbrush in the small cup by the sink. "Who thought being a doctor would be so stressful?"

"Well, gee, Isak. I don't really know," Even laughs as Isak shoots him a look. "Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed, yeah?"

Isak nods, letting out a sigh as he and Even crawl under the covers and he instantly cuddles himself into Even's side, draping an arm over Even's stomach, "You're too good for me."

"I'm just a good husband, is all," Even replies, smiling at Isak in the dark and eventually they drift off to sleep holding each other.

 

Isak stirs around a bit come three am and as he opens his eyes and starts getting out of bed, he jumps and lets out a glass-shattering shriek and he can feel Even jerk away beside him and Isak lets out a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he looks down at Sol who's standing on the side of the bed, "Sol, what are you doing awake? It's late, honey-"

"Can I sleep here in bed with you?" Sol asks quietly, letting out a small yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Even asks as Isak pulls her up and sets her down between them. "Bad dream?"

Sol shakes her head, biting her lip, "I had to use the potty and it was too dark in my room to see and I got scared."

"Aw, honey," Isak murmurs softly, stroking Sol's hair. "We'll have to buy you a night light, huh?" Isak offers her a warm smile and she returns it, nodding.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, baby. You can sleep up here with me and papa tonight and until we can get you a night light, okay?"

"Okay," Sol replies and Isak pulls up the duvet for Sol to crawl under and she does so quickly, closing her eyes and letting out a sleepy sigh.

Even and Isak lie back down again and lie awake, waiting for Sol's soft, steady breaths to even out and signal that she's asleep. Isak rubs her back while Even hums, and Isak feels as though he might fall asleep. Eventually, they figure Sol is asleep and Isak whispers, "I'll take her back to her room-"

"No, she's fine. Just let her sleep. To be far, you and I could use some sleep right now," Even whispers back and Isak couldn't agree more. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Evi."

-

The fourth year;

"Isak," Even whispers quietly and Isak can hear the smile in his voice.

"What...?" Isak asks, half grumbling, half whispering.

"You need to wake up," Even chuckles, nuzzling his nose in his husbands hair.

Isak groans, rolling over on his side and burying his face in the pillow before he feels fingers poking his cheeks, "Open your eyes, papa!" Sol. Isak can't hold back his grin as he opens his eyes and finds his daughter smiling at him. "Happy birthday!"

Isak leans over and pecks a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Did you help daddy and gang up on me just to wake me up?"

Sol giggles as Isak picks her up from the side of the bed and sets her so she's settled on his stomach, "Yeah. I even helped him make birthday breakfast!"

"Birthday breakfast, hm?" Isak muses, looking over at Even who gives him a wink. "Sounds lovely."

"Come on, papa, you have to get up. I wanna eat birthday breakfast with you before I have to go to school," Sol exclaims, jumping up from sitting on Isak and slips off the bed, running back towards the bedroom door. "Daddy made special pancakes"

"Run along, sweet pea. Daddy and I will meet you in the kitchen in a minute - just be careful not to make a mess and wait for us, okay?" Sol smiles, bopping her head as yes before running out into the hall and into the kitchen. "Special pancakes, hm?"

Even laughs, sitting on the side of the bed next to Isak, "Of course. Everything is considered special on my baby's special day."

Isak rolls his eyes, swatting a pillow towards Even, "Shut up."

"Make me, birthday boy," Even dares and he grins as Isak pulls him down to him by the hem of his shirt, connecting their lips softly.

"Happy birthday to me, hm?" Isak hums, smiling up at Even as he breaks the kiss.

"Indeed. Now, come on. Pumpkin is in the dining room waiting on us," Even smiles, helping Isak up from bed.

"I think I could wake up to her poking my face every day."

"Sometimes she jumps on me when you're at work, it's a bit painful but it's the cutest thing to wake up to," Even smiles, placing a kiss on Isak's cheek as they walk into the dining room.

"I don't know what's better to wake up to, you or Sol," Isak questions, grinning since he already knows the answer.

"Both."

-

The fifth year;

Isak falls asleep in an empty bed tonight, a storm outside helping him to drift off to sleep - he hates when Even has business trips, but he manages. At midnight, he jolts awake as he feels someone jump on the bed at the same time a loud clap of thunder fills the sky and he finds a whimpering Sol next to him hiding under the duvet. He frowns, peeking under the duvet and he finds Sol curled up and her eyes shut tight, tears streaming down her cheeks. Isak reaches over and brushes them away, which causes Sol to open her eyes which are glistening from tears.

"Sol, what's wrong? Are you afraid of the storm?" Isak asks quietly, continuing to brush away the tears.

Sol nods, her bottom lip trembling, "It's so loud."

"Aw, sweet pea, I know. It'll pass by morning. Let's get you back to bed-"

"No! I wanna stay here with you, papa. I don't want to be by myself," Sol stutters, slightly choking on her words due to crying.

Isak smiles warmly as he pulls Sol closer to him, her head now on his shoulder and he can feel her shaking in fear, "Don't worry, baby, papa's right here. Just try and sleep, okay?"

"I miss daddy," Sol whispers, pulling the duvet over her head as lightning streaks across the sky and fills the room with light.

Isak places a soft and gentle kiss on her hair, "I know, honey. I do, too, but he'll be back tomorrow."

Sol lets out a shaky sigh, nodding, "Okay..."

"Let's try and sleep now, okay? I'm right here with you."

They both manage to eventually fall asleep, Sol cuddled into Isak and Isak's arm wrapped around her, holding her tight, and in no way is he letting go soon. As usual, Sol wakes way earlier than Isak in the morning but she doesn't bother waking up Isak. She just minds herself, sometimes playing with a curl from Isak's hair which calms her. Isak wakes a few hours later and surprises her by making special pancakes that Even makes her almost every morning and Isak makes the trip to Sol's primary school, sending her own her way with a kiss and a hug and an extra special one from her daddy.


End file.
